


繁殖期

by Knivergils



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other, PWP, R18g, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, 产卵, 异种奸, 猎奇, 触手
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: 【警告】R18G，猎奇要素。触手产卵。





	繁殖期

　　Dante现在还不知道他会无比后悔接下这一单生意。  
　　  
　　森林里阴风阵阵，一股腥臊味从深处飘来，灌木丛被压倒成片状，枝杈上的痕迹明显可以看出有什么“生物”曾经经过此处。  
　　Dante用手指沾了一些枝杈上的透明黏液搓了搓，那些汁液迅速地消失在他的皮肤上，留下奇怪的触感，他不由自主地咽了口口水。  
　　草丛中忽然传出一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，有东西正在急速接近！  
　　Dante猛地回头，一个巨大的阴影快速靠近了他，月光很明亮，他清晰地看到了准备袭击他的东西是一只长得仿佛八爪鱼的肉花，坑坑洼洼布满膨胀肉瘤的皮肤让人直起鸡皮疙瘩。Dante往一旁避开，他感觉自己的反应速度有些慢，那个肉花的触手差点就碰到他了，肥硕的触手黏答答的滴落着刚才灌木丛上的那种汁液。  
　　“~嘻嘻嘻嘻~”  
　　似乎是那怪物在笑，又像是它触须移动挥舞时发出的声音。Dante把手伸到背后去拿他的叛逆剑，手软得根本抬不起来，剑被肉花的触手抽飞到一边，腥臭的黏液溅到Dante脸上，这次他没能避开。  
　　嘴里也全是那种恶心的东西，Dante干呕了一下什么也没呕出来，黏液像刚才那样快速地融化在他嘴里。他抓着自己的喉咙，身体燥热难堪，就像被架在火堆上灼烤。  
　　肉花继续发出那种嬉笑声蠕动到Dante旁边，它的花蕊像水母的触须在水中游动一样飘舞着伸向Dante，缠住Dante的四肢，不过指头粗细的触须却力大无比，Dante被拎起来悬空挂着，它们撕扯掉了他的衣服，把他剥了个干净。  
　　Dante挣了一下，触须纹丝不动，它们的前端更像是猫舌头一样有一下没一下地舔着他手臂和小腿的皮肤，痒痒的让他更加难受。  
　　又有一些颜色更加粉嫩的触须伸了过来，他们爬上Dante的胸口和下腹，绕着乳头和阴茎游走。一根卷住了Dante的阴囊，缠上他的阴茎。Dante这才发觉自己已经勃起了，前面的马眼里正在往外流水，而那根粉色的触须仿佛是在吸取那些透明的液体，它舔了一会儿收得更紧了，阴茎被勒得高高翘起。而那根触须还不满足，前头抵在马眼上借着那些液体就钻了进去。  
　　“啊啊啊！！！”尿道被撑开的刺痛让Dante扭动身体，但悬空的姿态让他使不上力，只能任由那根恶心的东西一点点次深入他的身体。  
　　他低头看着，睁大双眼震惊地看着那根触须一寸一寸地钻进去，他能清楚地感觉到它在自己的尿道里来回蠕动。触须贴心地分泌黏液润滑，刺痛渐渐消失，取而代之是奇怪的快感。Dante忍不住发出呻吟，听到他呻吟的触须更加频繁快速地抽送起来。  
　　“哈啊啊啊，不，别这么搞，操！”Dante蜷起脚趾射精了，然而没有一滴精液漏出来，深入Dante体内的触须抵在输精管口接收了他的全部精液。  
　　吸收了精液的触须变得粗了一些，颜色也更红润了，像一条肥硕的蚯蚓卡在Dante的阴茎里。它不动了，似乎是在休息，但Dante的噩梦才刚刚开始。  
　　肉花抬起了它巨大的触手，蓝青色的触手顶端突然往两边十字状裂开，从里面的肉膜里探出一根暗红色的肉柱，熟悉的冠状凸起让它看起来就像是男性的生殖器。它缓慢地爬上Dante的身体，它的黏液比市面上在售的春药还要强力有效，触手擦过Dante硬起来的乳头，异常的敏感让Dante惊叫起来。只是下一秒，那根肉花的触手阴茎就钻进了他嘴里。  
　　咕啾咕啾。  
　　呲溜呲溜。  
　　Dante昂起头，触手阴茎插进他的喉咙，在他的食道里抽插。他试图用牙齿咬断那根恶心的东西，嘴却根本合不上。在他看不到的地方，另外两根触手掰开了他的屁股，一根比其他触手粗两倍的触手里伸出了一根更加粗大的肉棍，艳红色的巨大龟头抵住Dante的小穴，毫不留情一下就刺了进去。  
　　“————！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”  
　　叫不出声，剧痛让Dante几乎昏死过去，他那里哪里承受过这种尺寸的东西，恶魔的阴茎像是滚烫的烙铁烫开了他的肠道，疼痛像火焰灼烧他的五脏六腑。嘴里的触手穿过食道插到了胃里，眼泪喷涌出来模糊了他的视线。  
　　连喊救命的机会都没有。  
　　屁股里的阴茎猛烈地抽送着，丑陋的柱身不断地分泌着粘滑的“春药”，那些液体顺着穴口和肠道被撕裂出的伤口渗入Dante的身体，Dante被恶魔干得满面潮红，胸口滑溜溜的触须顶端竟然张开一张长着牙齿的小嘴，一边一个咬住了但丁的乳头，疼痛带来强烈的射精欲望激活了插在尿道里的触须，它游动身躯往更里面钻，又进入了大约二十公分，像一条蛇一样盘踞在膀胱温暖的尿液里。  
　　前后夹击Dante感觉肚子快要被撑爆了，尿不出，也射不出。屁股里的肉棒噗滋噗滋地抽插着，每次都几乎要将肠子翻出来，完全插进去就会在Dante的肚子顶出一个巨大的鼓包，顶到膀胱的时候但丁咬破嘴唇泪眼朦胧。恶魔的阴茎不知疲倦力道分毫不减地打桩，一次又一次地钉入斯巴达之子的肉穴，阴茎上硬质的瘤状突起每次抽插都刮蹭到恶魔猎人的G点，让他发出急促的喘息，发出不符合他立场的淫荡的呻吟。  
　　大量的黏液顺着Dante的屁股往下滴落，混入空气的黏液在交合的入口出形成色情的泡沫。插在Dante嘴里的触手突然快速地抽动了两下就射精了，带着强烈腥臭味的白色浓稠液体喷射进Dante的食道。  
　　“……唔……停……唔……快……住……唔……手……啊……”  
　　远比人类更长更持久的射精，巨大量的恶魔精液涌进Dante的胃里，最后多到装不下只能满出来，Dante张着合不拢的嘴大口大口的呕吐白色的精液。  
　　下身的触手阴茎还在变本加厉地蹂躏着Dante被黏液弄得脆弱又敏感的肉穴。射完精的触手突然直立起来，狠狠地抽在Dante的小腹上。  
　　“啊啊啊啊啊！！！”Dante发出撕心裂肺的惨叫。  
　　刚才那一下正好打到快要被挤爆的膀胱，可是不正常的快感很快麻痹了痛苦，插在尿道里的触须慢慢退出来，Dante的龟头上被撑出一个小洞，淡黄色尿液混着大量黏液顺着扩张过无法闭合的尿道流出来。  
　　热乎乎的尿液流过的糟糕的快感让Dante完全丧失了思考能力，他无法自控地痉挛，过了好一会儿精液才从小洞里冒出来。恶魔显然不想浪费这些美味，另一条触手打开了顶端把Dante的阴茎整个包裹了进去，里面小吸盘贴紧了阴茎，有节奏地收缩触手来吮吸精液。  
　　Dante的哭叫在寂静的森林显得格外动听。  
　　肉花的触须把Dante掉了个个，他现在被倒吊起来，屁股朝上，双腿大开，恶魔艳红粗壮的肉棒在月光下更加大力地侵犯着他湿漉漉的肉穴，这粗暴淫乱的画面更像是一种示威。胃里的精液也因为体位的关系倒流出来，Dante满脸都是腥臭的恶魔的体液。  
　　充血的大脑和无休止的活塞运动让Dante快要不会呼吸了，窒息的啜泣从他的喉咙里传出来。他往后昂起头，漂亮的脖子绷得紧紧的，他满身都是弱点，仿佛是在暗示躲在暗处偷窥的恶魔们现在可以轻而易举地虐杀他，这正是除掉他最好的机会。  
　　然而正处在繁殖期的“肉花”令所有认识它的活物望而生畏，它们只能也只敢在远处偷偷地看着。  
　　巨大的触手顶进Dante的深处，停了下来。过了一会儿触手蠕动起来，发出类似呕吐的声音。  
　　“……等……等一下……”肚子里有了感觉，反应过来即将要发生什么的Dante惊慌失措地扭动身体，“……你要……你要做什么……不……不可以……”　  
　　恶魔卵一个接一个的被注入Dante的身体。  
　　“不要啊——”  
　　看着肚子慢慢鼓起来的Dante快要崩溃了。  
　　产卵持续了一个半小时，漫长的折磨终于在Dante的负载极限停下了。恶魔抽出了它的硕大的生殖器，最后一枚卵“啵儿”的一声从Dante的肉穴里挤了出来，实在是没有地方装下它了。那颗沾满黏液的蛋落在草地上，像一块光滑的鹅卵石。  
　　彻底体力透支的Dante翻着白眼像个坏掉的吊线人偶一样悬挂在半空，被恶魔体液催化的身体滚烫泛红，带给恶魔卵足够的孵化温度。  
　　肉花仰面摊开，从身体中间裂开一道肉缝，它把Dante放进去，刚才在Dante胃里射精的那根触手再次深深地插进了他的嘴，同样的触须也插进了依旧硬挺着的阴茎里，埋入尿道直达膀胱。它做这一切都是为之后漫长的孵化期做准备，它需要它的宝贝孵化器活着。  
　　在肉缝中注满保持湿度的黏液后，恶魔合上了所有触手，把自己的外表伪装成一颗岩石。  
　　Dante就这样被捕捉、被强暴并做成了这只淫兽的活体孵化器。

　　在暗无天日的恶魔身体里不知道过了多久，Dante被肚子里的动静弄醒，像是有无数的虫子在肚子里爬，抓挠他的内脏，要撕破他的肚皮破壳而出。  
　　他惊慌地挣扎起来，抽出嘴里的触手，胃中的精液喷出来又被呛得喝了好几口恶心的黏液。  
　　哗啦一声。肉花打开了触手，Dante从它的身体里滚落到地上，强烈的阳光让他睁不开眼睛，他简直以为自己已经失明了。  
　　他跪在地上拔掉了插在阴茎里的触须，他捂着肚子，感觉到有东西在他的后穴入口出往外蠕动，肚子里东西太多，肠道被长时间扩张他已经使不上力，只能等待被他孵化的小恶魔自己爬出肉穴。  
　　十五分钟后，第一只小肉花艰难地钻出了Dante的身体，落在草地上，看上去只是一只长着短小触角的粉色肉块，人类都可以一脚踩烂，十分脆弱。  
　　然后是第二只，第三只。  
　　还挤在肠道里的柔软的小恶魔们你推我搡都想马上离开这里，它们移动的过程中摩擦到了Dante的G点，突如其来的快感像电流一样在他的神经里流窜。Dante一下子瘫软在草地上，浑身抽搐，龟头被撑得变了形的阴茎不断地喷射出透明的液体，他已经没有精液可射了。  
　　离的近的小肉花津津有味地舔舐那些液体。  
　　Dante的肚子渐渐瘪了下去，一直被迫硬着的阴茎也软软地贴着大腿内侧，他的眼睛已经适应了光线，他虚脱地躺在草地上，温暖的阳光照在他身上，新鲜的空气才让他有了一点自己还活着的感觉。  
　　最后一只小肉花排出体外，恶魔把自己的孩子都收集起来放在身上，扔下Dante往森林深处去了。  
　　一直躺倒太阳下山，Dante才有力气爬起来。自愈力已经让他的身体基本恢复原样，他走到附近的小溪里把自己清洗干净，找回被打飞的叛逆剑，在夜色里离开了这座带给他无限噩梦的森林。  



End file.
